Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style)
DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Bonnie (Pokemon) *Jill - Jane Mancini *Bill - Michael Mancini *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud *Joy - Lola Bunny *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon *Disgust - Courtney *Anger - Squidward Tentacles *Fear - Pleakley *Bing Bong - Eduardo *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher *Jill's Disgust - Gwen *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington *Jill's Fear - Yin *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Bill's Anger - Umlatt *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk *Jangles the Clown - Beastly *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi *Jangles' Anger - Flippy *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Max (Pokemon) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Izzy (Total Drama) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful *Teacher - Honey Lemon *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa *Teacher's Fear - Lammy *The Pizza Girl - Carrie *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Little Miss Chatterbox *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard See Also *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) - Lola Bunny Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) - Courtney Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) - Pleakley Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style): Bonnie's First Date? *Inside Out (DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Rosariki.jpg|Rosa as Jill's Joy Gwen.png|Gwen as Jill's Disgust Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Bill's Sadness Dr. Otto Scratchansniff.jpeg|Dr. Otto Scratchansniff as Bill's Disgust Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Bill's Fear Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Meg Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Rainbow Unicorn Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Jangles the Clown Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Jangles' Sadness Flippy4Z.png|Flippy as Jangles' Anger Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Jordan's Sadness Sylvester the Cat.svg.png|Sylvester Cat as Jordan's Disgust Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Cool Girl's Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Cool Girl's Disgust Didi Pickles in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg|Didi Pickles as Teacher's Disgust Wendy O. Koopa..png|Wendy O. Koopa as Teacher's Anger Carrie1.png|Carrie as The Pizza Girl Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as The Pizza Girl's Joy Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as The Pizza Girl's Sadness Hopeful Heart Cougar.png|Hopeful Heart Cougar as The Pizza Girl's Anger Marill.png|Marill as The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness Fifi La Fume.jpg|Fifi La Fume as The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust Qwilfish.jpg|Qwilfish as The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Gary the Bus Driver's Joy Wakko.jpg|Wakko Warner as Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust Jonesy-garcia-6teen-9.88.jpg|Jonesy Garcia as Gary the Bus Driver's Fear Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Forgotter Bobby WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Forgotter Paula Category:DisneyWBandNelvanaFan2014 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG